


There's A First Time For Everything...

by SwimmingBird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform, Smut, Top Sherlock, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimmingBird/pseuds/SwimmingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top!lock. Sherlock tops for the first time in John's and Sherlock's relationship. John is very nervous about the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A First Time For Everything...

**Author's Note:**

> [This was originally an anon submission I wrote for kicks. This is my very first adventure into smut. Critical feedback is welcomed. I hope you enjoy it!]
> 
> The World of Sherlock Holmes in all its various variations, does not belong to me. This is Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's, Gatiss's, and Moffat's sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

The first time Sherlock tops, John is very nervous. It's a another first in their relationship, and as such John wants it to be absolutely perfect for Sherlock.

In order to prep for this, John buys the biggest tube of lube he can find and buys a butt plug in order to make it easier for Sherlock. As John finally finishes easing the plug in, Sherlock shouts that there's a case. After going through all the trouble of working the plug in, John refuses to remove it...

So he doesn't and he quickly dresses to follow Sherlock out the door. After a few hours of running around the city and ultimately catching the murderer in the act, the men stumble into 221B. As soon as the door closes, Sherlock pushes John against the door, snogging him senseless. They start stripping each other and making their way to Sherlock's (their) bedroom. Soon they are both completely divested of their clothes. Sherlock, expecting to bottom, grabs to the lube in preparation.

John grabs Sherlock's wrist to stop him, slowly shaking his head, presenting Sherlock with a soft smile. John lays back on the bed, legs apart, pulling Sherlock on top on him and between his legs. Sherlock blushes madly and is overwhelmed by the changing of roles that night. He knew of the trust that John was extending to him by giving him this gift.

Sherlock softly kisses him for a few minutes till leaning back to prepare John. After slicking his fingers with a bit of lube he reaches down between John's cheeks and is startled to encounter silicone instead of a tight pucker of muscle. He eyes John with some confusion. "What's...?" He gives the plug a light push to make his point. John gasps at the shift of the toy inside of him. He takes a moment to regain his ability to think straight. "I wanted this to be perfect for you... I prepped myself, but then we had the case... It was so much trouble getting it in, so I just left it..."

Sherlock's gulp was audible , "You had this in the whole time...how did you even?..." Sherlock is over come with passion and ravages John's mouth. In between kisses, Sherlock exclaims "You. Brilliant. Brilliant. Man!" Both men are breathless as Sherlock disengages himself from John's arms. Sherlock backs away from John, placing all his weight on his haunches. He says "Ready?" "Oh God yes."

Sherlock eases the plug out of John, making sure he takes his time. He wants John to enjoy this as much as he himself will, so every bit of removal is done with the utmost of care. John's breathing is heavy, he concentrates on not coming just from the stimulation from the toy. He whimpers with every pull of the plug. Finally the toy releases with a loud intake of air from John and loud pop of the toy leaving his body. The loosened muscle contracts against the open air.

Sherlock takes in the sight of his lover open for him; John is laid bare for his taking. He stores this image in a prized section of his mind palace dedicated to John. John's body is flush and wet with sweat. He looks at Sherlock with such love and adoration that Sherlock is almost overcome with emotion.

He strokes the insides of John's upper thighs and to ready them both. Sherlock slicks his hardened cock with lube and brushes butterfly kisses in John's inner thighs. John can't help but to sigh with joy.

After a short session of kisses to John's tum, Sherlock lines up his cock to John's entrance. Sherlock takes his time breaching John; both to savor the feeling (both emotional and physical) and to give John time to adjust (also both emotionally and physically) to the joining. After a sweet and slow slide of bodies, Sherlock is fully seated in John's body.

"John... I...I...I'm inside you" Sherlock stated, he was in such a state of shock that stating this obvious fact to John seemed to make sense.

"Yes, you are, love" John brushes Sherlock's forearm to ground him in the moment and center him, like John does in all areas in Sherlock's life. "Back with me, love?" John continues to give Sherlock reassuring touches on any part of Sherlock he can touch.

Sherlock is knocked out of his thoughts and returns to John, who smiles up at him. "Yes, sorry... I was, well I was just storing this moment, just so I can keep it," Sherlock felt a bit silly, here he was, topping for the first time and he felt he was failing already.

John saw that flash of doubt on Sherlock's face "Sweetheart, it's alright, yeah?" He reassured Sherlock. "But, love," he clenched his arsehole, to which Sherlock gasps, John continues "you need to move." Sherlock is a bit unsteady, his senses are overloaded by the sensations of the act, he gives a shallow thrust into John's body and John yelps at the feeling.

Sherlock's small shallow thrusts gain both momentum and strength. Soon the bed headboard is pounding against the wall with the pure pushes of Sherlock into John's body. The room fills with a symphony of yelps, moans, groans, and shouts to the heavens. Mrs. Turner's married one's next door hear them and can't help but be jealous of their love making. Sherlock's thrusts grow more erratic as he nears his release.

When the orgasm hits him, it is by surprise. His eyes are wide open and his lips form a perfect "o." He empties himself inside of John and collapses on top of him. John strokes his back and calms him down. They spend a few moments like this.

However, John is still hard and aching for release. John squirms a bit beneath Sherlock. "Love, I, I need..." Sherlock look at John and then pushes himself on his elbows and looks at John's cock to see it is still hard and weeping precum against John's belly.

Sherlock raises himself off of John and the detective's cock slips free with a moan from John. Sherlock shimmies himself between John's legs so his mouth hovers over John's cock. Sherlock licks up the length of the penis and takes the head of it into his mouth. John gives a small involuntary thrust into Sherlock's mouth seeking the warm, wet suction. Sherlock gives a strong/short suck of the head before bobbing up and down the length, taking more each time.

Before long, Sherlock has the whole length in his mouth. He places John's hands on his head and encourages him to thrust. John, so far gone, thrusts into the wet heat until he spends himself down Sherlock's throat. As soon as Sherlock releases John's cock from his mouth, John grabs him and gives him a filthy kiss.

He pulls Sherlock back by his hair and says "That. Was. Exceptional. My God, Sherlock. Jesus. Tell me you liked it, tell me you enjoyed that, I bloody well did."

Sherlock was still in a bit of a postcoital haze "John, thank you... My mind was completely blank, it was bliss. You have no idea... That was... Good."

"Better than just good I hope," John teased.

"It was... Magnificent..."

"Good. Let's get some rest." John leaned down off the side of the bed and grabbed a stray vest off the floor of the room and cleaned both Sherlock and himself the best he could without leaving the bed.

They snuggled next to each after pulling the covers over the both of them. As they drifted off to sleep Sherlock whispers into John's hair "I love you."

John, although almost asleep himself replies "I love you too." He places a kiss on Sherlock's chest where he rests his head.

The couple fell into happy dreams of their adventures, life, and the future to come, secure in the fact that they were to be together till the end of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too trope-y or too OOC.
> 
> Feedback would be lovely! I want to become better at this.


End file.
